The Bath Disaster
by silver-moon-sapphire-sky
Summary: Oneshot Ukitate x Unohana. He walked in on her bathing, and everything just goes downhill from there. Can the pair resolve their true feelings, and more importantly, admit them to the other? Will Kyoraku actually help or just make things worse?


**There aren't enough Ukitate and Unohana fics, and I think that they are such a cute couple, and more realistic than many other pairings around.**

**Anyway this is my first Bleach fic, so I hope you like it!!!**

* * *

Jushiro had never in his whole life felt more awkward, and that really meant something.

He'd lived for over a thousand years and done hundreds of things he wasn't proud of. Walking in on Unohana Retsu- a fellow taicho, whilst in any state of… disarray or undress was bad enough.

But to walk in on her just as she was emerging from her bath? Disaster.

He'd never be able to look her in the eyes again, and after a fairly brief glance at her bare body (he was an ill** man**, not hormone redundant) he kept his eyes on her feet.

They were very nice feet, dainty and white, very soft looking… in fact all of her skin was very soft looking…

"Ukitate-taicho, was there something?" Unohana suddenly asked, sounding completely calm. It seemed more like he'd walked in on her drinking tea, not completely naked and dripping with water.

"I-uh…" Jushiro had never before found the Japanese language so tricky.

"Ukitate-taicho, are you alright?" Unohana asked in a soft voice.

He looked up at her in astonishment and abruptly remembered why he was staring at her feet. He looked down again, quickly. She didn't even have her hair braided, and his view was… unobscured.

Was he alright???

How could she be so calm????

"I'll-I-I should-" the words were not coming. Jushiro had never before gaped like a fish, but this scenario was so awkward.

Unohana's feet moved forward, and that meant that the rest of her body was moving closer. He backed up, as he became limited to her legs, and then her thighs. He finally forced himself to close his eyes at this point.

"Ukitate-taicho, perhaps you should rest here for a while," Unohana suggested, he felt a warm wrist on his forehead, "you're quite warm,"

Jushiro clenched his fists, she smelt of sencha tea and jasmine, and her skin was wonderfully soft. The warmth of her skin radiated heat onto his. He was surprised that he hadn't gone red hot at her touch, instead of 'quite warm'.

There was an awful temptation to take her in his arms and…

He felt her move away from him, taking her heat and her scent with her, and he resisted the urge to sigh in relief. He'd almost done something incredibly stupid.

"I will make up another medicine for you Ukitate-taicho; the current one is obviously not effective enough,"

Memory sparked, "Unohana, there is a meeting for the taicho of all divisions in an hour,"

"Honto? Why weren't we informed before now?" asked Unohana.

"Genryusai-sensei forgot to send out the hell-moths until this morning, and last night Kyoraku…" Jushiro's voice trailed away.

"Ah yes, I'd heard about his latest… innovation," Unohana sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"He was extremely drunk," Jushiro automatically defended Kyoraku's questionable honour.

"He must have been to…" Unohana trailed off.

"Use the Jigokucho to create a new haori," Jushiro finished in embarrassment.

"What happened to the old one?" Unohana asked.

"The industrious Ise-san sent it to the dry cleaners, and Kyoraku missed having something additional to wear. So last night after more than ten bottles of sake he decided to assault the Jigokucho," Jushirio

"The poor Jigokucho," Unohana said, and he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"They're all still alive, but Ise-san hasn't been able to untangle many from Kyoraku's stitching, so, now bereft of all the Jigokucho, Genryusai-sensei asked Kyoraku and I to inform all the taicho of the meeting,"

Jushiro deliberately didn't mention that he'd volunteered to visit Unohana, or that Kotetsu-san had offered to find the fourth division's taicho for him. He'd told Kotetsu-san he would do it, he'd meant to get this job over with quickly and save her any extra work.

Looking back, he really wished he'd let Kotetsu-san find Unohana for him. This was such an embarrassing situation. He should pay more attention to his surrounding, but he'd simply followed Unohana's reiatsu, and not noticed it led to the bathhouse.

"Do you have any other taicho to inform of the meeting?" asked Unohana, and once more he looked up at her in surprise- and then looked down again, "I'll send Isane-san to inform them of the meeting. You obviously need to rest,"

Jushiro sighed. Normally Unohana was easy to get along with, but when it came to matters concerning health she always got her way. He needed to get out of here, but if he tried to run, no doubt he'd end up back here somehow.

"Perhaps I should ask Kotetsu-san if she would finish informing the others, and then I will rest until the meeting,"

"Hai," agreed Unohana softly, "I doubt if there will be time before the meeting, so I shall examine you afterwards,"

Examine… that was not a good word to choose… it brought thoughts of Unohana in a nurse's uniform to mind. It also brought indecent thoughts about her doing things to him in that uniform to mind, and it was distinctly bad taste that he liked those thoughts.

"Ukitate-taicho, perhaps you should lie down. You've gone scarlet,"

Jushiro sat down before he fell down.

He was going mad. There was no other explanation. Unohana and he were colleagues, he couldn't think about her like this, but it seemed that once he'd started, he couldn't stop.

Soft, small hands were tugging him to his feet, his eyes opened and he breathed a sigh of relief. Unohana was fully dressed, she even wore the white taicho haori, and her hair was braided.

"Ukitate-taicho, maybe you should not attend the meeting," Unohana said as she walked him through the fourth division.

"Iie, I am beginning to feel better," he said, it was true. Now that Unohana was dressed, his thoughts were fairly normal and his hot face was cooling down.

Unohana smiled, and Jushiro's temperature suddenly skyrocketed, his knees shook and he lost his balance. Unohana's arms around him stopped him from falling; but he didn't seem to be able to walk at all. He was shaking, and Unohana's body warmth was intoxicating. She continued walking, half-carrying him through her division.

Perhaps he should avoid the meeting, and her, until he'd calmed down and got back in control. He'd heard of falling in love, but literally collapsing seemed ridiculous. He knocked back the thought, they were colleagues, not lovers, and there was no way that was going to change. It wasn't proper.

He found himself placed on a futon, given a pill and told to swallow before he was wrapped up in blankets and Unohana disappeared. His heart was beating rapidly, hard enough to hurt. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling so tired.

How was he going to get to the meeting like this?

"Don't worry Ukitate-taicho," Unohana's voice intruded and he felt a gentle hand stroke his forehead, smoothing back his hair, "sleep,"

Jushiro drifted into darkness with her voice in his head.

* * *

Jushiro was warm and comfortable. Something cool, on his face, disturbed him, he blinked several times before he finally cracked open his eyes.

"I am glad you have finally awoken Ukitate-taicho," Unohana's voice sounded softly from above him.

Jushiro smothered a yawn, and shoved his fringe out of his eyes, "how long have I slept?" he asked.

"A whole day," Unohana answered, "I feel that I owe you an apology. I know how badly stress affects your condition, and still I let you work yourself up,"

"Work myself up?" Jushiro was puzzled

"Seeing me… like that. I am so sorry; you must have been so uncomfortable," Unohana sounded a little, embarrassed herself.

Jushiro nearly choked. She was apologising because he hadn't knocked and he had walked in on her after a bath? Normally a woman would hit the man for doing something like that.

"No, Unohana you shouldn't-" he reached for her hand

The doors opened and suddenly, "OI JU-CHAN, you're awake!"

Kyoraku Shunsui had a real sense of timing.

Ise-san, Kiyone and Sentaro followed him carrying large bouquets of flowers and several boxes of candy, even a teddy bear. All four stopped dead in their tracks.

Jushiro realised why within a few seconds. He had reached for Unohana's hand only seconds earlier and… they were now holding hands. They looked quite... intimate. He found himself flushing again.

"I'll leave you to your guests," Unohana said politely, withdrawing her hand from his and rising to her feet, "Kyorak-taicho and many others have been very worried about you," she commented as she left.

"Ju-chan- you sly old dog!" Kyoraku said sitting beside him, "playing sick so you could spend more time in fourth division with the lovely Retsu-san!" he accused.

"Kyoraku!" Jushiro protested, "it wasn't what it looked like. Unohana was apologising and I was trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault,"

"What wasn't her fault?" Kyoraku asked curiously.

Jushiro's colour escalated once more, beyond the red spectrum into violet.

No one else needed to know about the 'walk in on Unohana in the bath incident' Jushiro promptly decided.

"Nothing, a slight incident," Jushiro said, brushing it off and changing the subject, "now why do our subordinates look like they are advertising a flower shop?"

It was true, all three were completely covered in large, colourful bunches of flowers.

"Kyorak-taicho was not the only one to buy flowers. He encouraged everyone else in the Gotei Thirteen to choose something bright to liven up your room," Ise-san informed him.

That probably wouldn't go astray in the blank and colourless division four rooms.

"Nee-san made sure that everyone chose something non-allergenic," Kiyone informed him brightly, "and I also brought you some fishcakes!"

Jushiro sweatdropped, Kiyone's fishcakes were widely regarded as worse than inedible. He'd have to eat at least one in front of her, but Kotetsu-san would probably help him dispose of the others.

The doors crashed open again and a large rabbit (it looked like Chappy merchandise) stood there. "Ukitate-taicho, are you alright?" Kuchiki Rukia's voice echoed from behind the rabbit.

"Hai Kuchiki," Jushiro said with a smile, inwardly wondering where he'd put such an enormous rabbit.

"Chappy always makes me feel better, so I got you the biggest Chappy I could find," Rukia said, moving the toy, which was twice her size, into a corner and emerging from behind it with a box of chocolates, "and Nii-sama sent these for you,"

Jushiro smiled, she was such a lovely person, so kind and sweet (when she didn't lose her temper) and (aside from the Chappy obsession) she was actually pretty level headed.

"Arigato Kuchiki," he said, and then he remember they weren't alone, "Arigato Kyoraku, Ise-san, Kiyone and Sentaro for all of your trouble,"

"Taicho, it is no trouble, it is an honour to serve you!" proclaimed Kiyone.

"Shut up you ugly woman! I am the one who serves taicho the best!" Sentaro interrupted.

"What do you mean you smelly monkey- my bunch of flowers is bigger than yours!" Kiyone shot back at him.

"Well my box of chocolate is bigger- and everyone knows how much taicho likes sweets you piece of trash!" Sentaro argued.

Kiyone, instead of continuing the argument like everyone else expected, burst into tears. "Sorry taicho," she sobbed, "I some air," and she raced out of the room.

"Kiyone-san!" Rukia exclaimed in astonishment, running after her, "Ukitate-taicho, excuse me!" she called back.

Ise-san, Kyoraku and Jushiro were staring at Sentaro, who looked visibly surprised. In over forty years of their partnership, Kiyone had never reacted like that.

"Taicho, I…" Sentaro searched for the words.

"You can go find Kiyone," Jushiro said gently.

"Arigato," the man said before disappearing; that more than anything else was a sign of how ruptured things were between his third seats. Sentaro would never have admitted that he was concerned about Kiyone in normal circumstances. Jushiro wondered what exactly had happened.

"They were very upset by your sudden illness," Ise-san commented.

"I'll talk with them when they return," Jushiro said.

"That should help," Kyoraku said quietly.

Jushiro wondered exactly what Unohana had told people about his illness. She said it was shock related, and he felt rather stupid about it, and definitely about what had started it.

"Ise-san, would you please check on Sentaro for me?" Jushiro asked.

They all knew he was asking her to leave so he could talk to Kyoraku privately, but she still gave him a faint smile before accepting, "hai,"

She too disappeared.

"Kyoraku, what did Unohana say about my illness?" Jushiro asked.

"Simply that you were run down and had a sudden attack and that you needed lots of rest," Kyoraku said. He looked at Jushiro sharply, "what really happened?"

Jushiro couldn't look his friend in the eyes anymore, he kept his eyes on his hands, "I walked in on her- promise you won't tell anyone else about this," he said looking up suddenly.

"Hai," Kyoraku nodded.

Jushiro took a deep breath, "I walked in on her after her bath,"

"After her bath? So she was…" Kyoraku trailed off.

"Naked," Jushiro admitted, his face crimsoning.

Kyoraku burst out laughing, "so I was right you and Retsu-san were having some private time together!" he said with a leer.

"Iie, nothing happened!!" Jushiro protested "but I fell ill after, and Unohana believes that it was the shock of my walking in on her… like that, which caused it,"

"Shock?" Kyoraku asked, "is a naked Retsu-san unattractive then?" he inquired

"Kyoraku of course not," Jushiro snapped indignantly "she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he finished dreamily.

He completely missed the way Kyoraku Shunsui's attention snapped on him at those words.

"Yare, yare Ju-chan," Kyoraku smirked.

"What?" Jushiro demanded.

"Nothing," Kyoraku said with a suspiciously sunny smile.

"Kyoraku-" Jushiro began.

"Well I have to go; I promised the beautiful Retsu-san that I would not stay overlong. We don't want you to suffer a relapse now!" Kyoraku said getting to his feet and walking out before Jushiro could stop him.

Jushiro wondered if telling Kyoraku had really been such a good idea...

* * *

Unohana allowed Jushiro to leave the fourth division by that afternoon (but only after he'd solemnly promised not to do anything but rest). He'd spent the entire conversation looking at the floor- he felt like an awkward boy in the middle of puberty, not an eloquent (even charming man) who was known as a good conversationalist.

He waited in his quarters for Kiyone and Sentaro, and he waited…

This was a little unusual, finally a subordinate did appear, but not one he was expecting.

Rukia gave him a nervous smile, "Kiyone and Sentaro are… a little busy right now. So I thought I would fill in for them," she said.

"That will be fine," Jushiro said. 'Kiyone and Sentaro' 'busy'?

He didn't want to know.

"So before I start on the paperwork, would you like some tea, taicho?" Rukia asked timidly.

"Arigato Kuchiki," he said with a warm smile. Here at least was a female he could act like a normal person around.

"It's no problem," Rukia said, her smile relaxing slightly.

Jushiro had said it before, and he would say it a thousand times again; Kurosaki Ichigo was a lucky man, or at least he would be… when he got his act together.

Kurosaki and Kuchiki were such an obvious couple, even Byakuya and Abarai realised it, perhaps they didn't like it, but they accepted it. Everyone except the couple seemed to realise it. They reminded him of Kaien and Miyako- that couple had also been really slow to get together.

"Nei, Kuchiki, have you seen Kurosaki today?" Jushiro mentally winced, that was so unsubtle.

Rukia looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering if he would ask Hinamori-san to beg Hitsugaya-taicho to help you with the paperwork, since Kiyone and Sentaro are having problems," Jushiro quickly lied.

"I suppose I could ask him," Rukia said slowly.

"Is there a problem with Kurosaki-taicho?" Jushiro asked.

"Iie," Rukia shook her head.

"He reminds me of Kaien," Jushiro commented.

"They are a little similar, they're very comfortable people to be around" Rukia agreed, and her eyes grew slightly unfocused, "but Ichigo is much more immature and stubborn, he never listens and he always insults my drawings," she began her rant, "he is always convinced that he and he alone has to save people. He is never good at sharing responsibility and he blames himself for everything," Rukia forced herself to stop.

Jushiro barely managed not to laugh. Now that was love… he sobered up quickly- that was so different to him and Unohana, so was there anything between them at all?

"But- I know I can depend on Ichigo, and whenever I'm in trouble, he's always there," Rukia added hurriedly, apparently feeling the need to add positive comments to the whole list of negative ones. That comment betrayed everything about the true relationship between the pair.

Jushiro mused on her words; there was one woman he'd always known he could rely on. Someone who was genuinely interested in talking with him and who he normally felt comfortable around. Someone who normally made him feel... better... happier...

'_Unohana,'_

* * *

Retsu put down the book she hadn't actually been reading. She'd been trying to read it, but her thoughts had been all over the place and as a result, two hours after picking it up, she hadn't read a single word.

She could still feel the warm of his long fingered hand over hers, and she shivered in pleasure. Ukitate-taicho was a very good-looking man; he was also cultured, genteel and intelligent. She sighed, but thinking of him as a man was not right. She was only supposed to think of him as a colleague or a patient, not as a man.

She looked out at the moon, but instead of comforting her, it simply reminded her of his lovely silver hair. That led her on to more thoughts which she was not supposed to have about her ill-colleague.

She sighed, Ukitate Jushiro had always been a problem for her, but she had learned to ignore her feelings for him. It was an attraction, nothing more. She stood up and walked over to her futon, pulling down the blankets.

She sighed again, it felt so lonely sometimes, but she was used to it. It was the price all taicho paid for their position. She settled herself into bed, fidgeting with the pillows and blankets until she was completely comfortable. She put out the light and lay back and staring up at the ceiling.

Even if it was anything more than friendship, there was still nothing to be done. Ukitate obviously didn't see her as anything more than a colleague. He did anything he could to avoid looking at her, especially lately; it had been quite noticeable at the bathhouse. He obviously felt nothing for her, and for some reason that thought made her feel more lonely than usual.

She turned over onto her side, closing her eyes.

'_Ukitate,'_

* * *

Jushiro knew he didn't look good, he hadn't slept well the night before. He'd had dreams which made him cringe, they'd featured Unohana, and he'd discovered that he had a very good memory. He'd had a very long, cold shower and changed his sheets, but he still felt completely awkward and embarrassed about it.

Jushiro blinked several times when he went into his office. He'd almost forgotten about the enormous outpouring of gifts from his short stay in division four. His office was stashed full of gifts, ranging from chocolates and sweets, to bright floral arrangements and even a few gaudy cards (all from Kyoraku).

His paperwork was nowhere to be seen, but there was a fresh pot of tea and a few mugs laid out on a clear part of the desk. He smiled; Kuchiki was a well organised, sweet girl.

There was a knock at the door, and then a voice called "excuse me," he recognised it as Hitsugaya.

"Come in Hitsugaya," Jushiro said cheerfully.

His younger colleague entered, a faint line between his brows, which deepened the minute he saw Jushiro.

"Ukitate," he greeted, stepping forward, "are you quite well?"

Jushiro sighed; he'd been questioned, and almost bullied into another visit to Unohana, which he'd just managed to avoid. He wasn't quite ready to face her again. His temperatures had been fairly regular- no embarrassing hot flushes or collapses, and he didn't really want it to happen again. As long as he avoided Unohana he was fine, and it was tempting to continue it, no matter how immature avoiding your problems was.

He already knew he wasn't going to avoid this problem, because that wouldn't solve it. But that didn't mean he couldn't put off seeing her for several days until he felt like he was over this stupid… infatuation. That was what he'd decided to call it, because it absolutely couldn't be love.

"Ukitate, should I call Unohana?" Hitsugaya's worried voice penetrated Jushiro's thoughts.

"Iie, I am fine," Jushiro said, forcing a smile.

"You look terrible," Hitsugaya informed him bluntly.

"It's nothing," Jushiro said.

Hitsugaya regarded him suspiciously, and Jushiro fought a laugh.

"So Hitsugaya, was there any particular reason for this visit?" Jushiro asked.

Hitsugaya actually looked slightly embarrassed, "well..." and then he mumbled something Jushiro couldn't quite catch.

"Pardon?" Jushiro was quite confused.

"I said that, because you were always giving me- these things" Hitsugaya produced several boxes of sweets and chocolates "I thought you might like some when you were recovering," he continued grumpily, not looking Jushiro in the eye, focusing on the ceiling instead.

Jushiro hid a smile between his hand, "arigato Hitsugaya," he knew how hard these gestures were for the younger taicho. Hitsugaya had a lot of trouble convincing people to treat him like an adult, and so he avoided making such gestures.

"You're welcome," Hitsugaya half-growled, placing the offending packages on the desk.

"Would you like some tea?" Jushiro asked.

Hitsugaya looked up "Hai," he sounded politer now that he'd gotten rid of the sweets.

Kyoraku had always had an interesting sense of timing.

He burst into the office loudly, "Oi Ukitate! Rukia-chan said you were looking under the weather, but refused to bother Retsu-chan! So I was thinking that you and I could have a few rounds of sake to get you better!"

"Actually, I have some paperwork I should be getting on with," Hitsugaya said quickly, leaving the office in a hurry before Kyoraku could try to get him drunk as well.

* * *

Jushiro slumped into the taicho's meeting the next morning with a huge hangover, and mental note to kill Kyoraku the next chance he got. The man in pink didn't help by looking so bright and cheerful; he practically sparkled. Kyoraku soaked up sake like a sponge, and never ever got a hangover, no matter how much he drank.

Hitsugaya gave Jushiro a sympathetic, but partly amused glance, while everyone else gave him worried glances, except Genryusai-sensei. He gave both Jushiro and Kyoraku stern looks; he knew what they had gotten up to.

Jushiro spent the entire meeting plotting Kyoraku's death.

He should have been listening to Sensei's speech, but there were some things which were more important. Like the way Unohana's long hair shone, and her pale skin glowed, or the sound of her bell-like voice.

Jushiro came to the end of the meeting and realised, he had no paid any attention and had no idea of what he was supposed to be doing now.

He was relieved when Hitsugaya passed him and said quietly, "I'll pass on Yamamoto-soutaicho's instructions to Kuchiki Rukia for you,"

At least he had some friends in the room.

"Ukitate-taicho?"

Jushiro stumbled and managed not to fall over- just. This was bad, just hearing her voice was enough to make him lose coordination.

"Unohana," he said cautiously, turning, and feeling the room begin to spin.

"Are you feeling alright?" Unohana asked, placing her wrist against his forehead.

Jushiro noticed that her sleeve had fallen back slightly, and he could see not only her wrist, but most of her arm, and that was a lot of bare skin. He felt suddenly hot, and the room was starting to get hazy, not to mention his heart was racing.

"Fine," he squeaked.

"Ukitate-taicho," Unohana sounded as surprised as he felt.

He'd finished puberty hundreds of years ago, the voice breaking should have been over and done with by now, but it wasn't. This was so embarrassing.

"Don't worry Retsu-chan,"

Ukitate saw red- How Dare Kyoraku Call Unohana 'Retsu-Chan', it sounded like they were intimate! At this moment killing Kyoraku was feeling more than just appealing, it was rapidly becoming necessary.

"I'll drag him to Fourth division for you," Kyoraku continued, "and I'll make sure he stays there until you are completely happy with his state of health!" Jushiro's former 'best friend' stated, while he stared at the man in pink in horror.

The Kill Kyoraku drive was now fully activated, and he might actually have done the deed had not Ise Nanao made her presence, and displeasure fully known.

"Taicho, we have work to do," she said, clearly trying to stay calm.

"I'll do it tomorrow, or the day after," Kyoraku said expansively.

"It's due in today," there was a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Ask for an extension," Kyoraku suggested brightly.

"We already have, four times, and we can't get another one," Ise-san sounded dangerously close to either removing her glasses, or bringing out a book. Either way Kyoraku was a dead man.

"My Nanao-chan is so cruel. Ju-chan is close to death, and she won't help her beloved taicho out with a little paperwork so he can make sure that Ju-chan recovers fully," Kyoraku used his puppy-dog eyes, complete with shiny crocodile tears.

Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, Rukia and Kotetsu-san were audibly giggling. Unohana looked amused, as did Soifon, while most of the men were smirking.

Ise calmly pulled a book out of thin air and whacked her taicho on the head, "get to work,"

"Sorry Retsu-chan, but Nanao-chan and I have a date," Kyoraku said suggestively.

Kyoraku got whacked again by his fukutaicho, before she dragged him off to the office.

Everyone else began to leave, except Kurosaki-taicho, who walked calmly up to Jushiro.

"Look Ukitate-san, Rukia told me to drag you to Division Four in Kyoraku's place," Kurosaki sounded like a man loaded up with huge shopping bags being dragged into that dreaded eighth shop by his girlfriend.

Rukia had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but defiant, "Ukitate-taicho, you are still unwell,"

Jushiro couldn't win, and so he decided to give in gracefully, "I'll go with Unohana to division four,"

* * *

Jushiro sighed; thank Kami-sama that Kotetsu-san had done the examination part. There had been some issues between Iemura and Yamada that had needed to be resolved urgently- something about a shop. So Unohana had only come back after Kotetsu-san was finished.

Both healers had agreed that he needed to rest, and they were experimenting with his medication, trying to come up with something more effective. But there was no real reason for him to stay, as long as he promised to rest and take good care of himself.

Jushiro had never been so grateful for anything in his life, until they told Rukia, and she along with Kiyone and Sentaro (who had reappeared looking suspiciously content) had bullied him out of his own office. So now, he was wandering around Seireitei with absolutely nothing to do, and he didn't feel like sleeping.

He felt like walking. It helped him think, and he needed that right now. His feelings for Unohana, if he was honest, had not just suddenly appeared after seeing her naked. That had made him more conscious of them. He'd always liked her, found in her an attractive, very kind and interesting person. A sudden resentment he hadn't realised he carried snapped.

Why couldn't he court her? He liked her, just because they worked together didn't mean that they couldn't be lovers!

He walked determinedly into the flower shop, and was… completely lost. He couldn't remember the last time he'd bought a woman flowers, what would be good?

After wandering aimlessly around for ten minutes he decided that he needed help.

He needed Kyoraku!

* * *

Ukitate-taicho appeared from nowhere, Nanao blinked, and so did Kyorak-taicho.

He walked up to Kyorak-taicho and grabbed him by the shoulder, "what sort of flowers would please Unohana?"

Nanao's jaw dropped, and Kyoraku-taicho acquired a very satisfied smirk (think- cat after a full bottle of cream).

"Well it took you long enough to decide to pursue her," Ukitate-taicho gave him a hard look and Kyorak-taicho quickly continued, "I believe that the lovely Retsu is a fan of-"

"Lilies," Nanao said quickly. She knew that her taicho had no idea what Unohana-taicho liked.

"Now calm down Ukitate, Nanao-chan will let me have the afternoon off, and we'll select Retsu-chan a bouquet together," Kyorak-taicho said.

"Forgive me Kyoraku I-" Ukitate-taicho began.

"I know it isn't an easy decision," Kyorak-taicho said seriously, "pursuing someone you work with can change everything, and you have to prepare yourself for the possibility of rejection. But no matter how hard or painful, at least you will know that you tried, instead of giving up before you began,"

Nanao felt her heart jump, sometimes her taicho was so irritating, and such an idiot, but at times like this… she felt like such a fool for keeping their relationship platonic. He really was a good man, so kind and considerate.

"But there is little chance of Retsu-chan rejecting you Ju-chan!" Kyorak-taicho went back into his teasing mode, "I'm sure you'll get her into bed by the end of the week!"

Ukitate-taicho went bright red, "Kyoraku!" he protested.

Nanao sighed. Some things would never change, her taicho was an idiot above all else.

"Ja ne Nanao-chan, I trust you to finish the paperwork," he said disappearing with Ukitate-taicho.

Nanao looked at the huge mountain of paperwork on the right side of her desk- it was incomplete… and it all needed his signature.

"KYORAK-TAICHO!"

She grabbed her biggest book; she really was going to kill him this time.

* * *

Jushiro was beginning to regret involving Kyoraku; the huge monstrosity (which the man in pink insisted was a tasteful bouquet) wasn't just completely ugly, it was also frightfully expensive.

"Kyorak-taicho," Ise-san's voice sounded from just behind the man.

Kyoraku turned around slowly, with every appearance of a doomed man. The thwack that sounded through the store brought silence in its wake. Kyoraku tumbled to the ground, and before he could recover, or pull himself up Ise-san attacked.

The woman was a kido proficient, she didn't need to say a word, and suddenly Kyoraku was bound from head to toe. She gestured to the two Shinigami behind her, and they silently lifted Kyoraku off the floor and walked off with him.

She walked over to Jushiro, "I think that like any woman, Unohana-taicho would prefer you to pick something for her," she said.

Jushiro sighed. She was right, he was on his own. He gestured to the man behind the counter, "Let's start again,"

The assistants all sighed, and obediently began putting the flowers back, while Jushiro paced, deep in thought. Finally inspiration struck.

* * *

Retsu blinked, "this is for me?" she looked at the huge bunch of flowers in Kiyone-san's arms. They were beautiful, white roses and pale peach blossoms surrounded a centre of deep red roses, it was wrapped in deep green paper and tied with a dark green ribbon.

"Hai, Ukitate-taicho also told me to give you this," Kiyone passed the flowers to her sister, and a card to Retsu.

Retsu carefully opened the envelope and slid out the card. She caught the flattened violet before it hit the ground, and opened the card.

_Unohana,_

_I don't know how familiar you are with Hanakotoba, so I include a translation for you._

_White Rose- Devotion_

_Peach Blossom- I am yours_

_Red Rose- In Love_

_Violet- Please love me_

_Jushiro_

The card dropped from Retsu's fingers, she looked again at the flowers. White rose- 'devotion', peach blossom- 'I am yours', red rose- 'in love'… she looked at the flower still cradled in her hands… violet-'please love me'.

"Kiyone-san, would you please wait a moment?"

Kiyone nodded, and Retsu left in a hurry.

She quickly found herself in the garden; it took her a few minutes before she found what she was looking for. She plucked it quickly, and retreated to her quarters before returning to Kiyone.

* * *

Jushiro took the envelope Kiyone handed him gently. He opened it and caught the flower that fell out before he took a deep breath and forced himself to read the contents.

_Jushiro,_

_I was grateful and surprised by your gift._

_I regret I can give you nothing in return since I was unprepared, except this._

_Retsu._

He looked in puzzlement at the flower in his hand, before he identified it. A forget-me-not... He studied the flower even more closely, it couldn't be… but that meant… 'True love'

She loved him….

Jushiro fell back off his seat.

SHE LOVED HIM!!!

"Taicho!" Kiyone jumped into the room, apparently surprised by the sight of him lying on his back with what had to be a stupid smile on his face.

Jushiro couldn't bring himself to care about his reputation,

SHE LOVED HIM!!!!

"I'll get Unohana-taicho," Kiyone said, and before he recovered she had disappeared.

Jushiro was waiting in his office for Unoha- Retsu, when she arrived.

"I understand that you had a fall Ukitate-taicho," she said, her eyes gentle, her smile puzzled.

He gave her a faint smile, "I fell backwards off my chair," he admitted, reaching forward and grasping her hand in his own.

Her fingers closed over his, completing the hold, "are you alright?"

"I'll live," he joked.

Her smile grew even bigger, "I'll make sure you do," she promised.

* * *

The taicho meeting later that week would have gone smoothly had Kyoraku not opened his big mouth.

"So Ju-chan I see that you have had your way with Retsu-chan!"

The quality of silence in the room changed, all the taicho were looking at Jushiro, even Genryusai-sensei. He swallowed, while **his** Retsu focused on the ceiling.

He was going to kill Kyoraku, especially because he'd chosen the moment perfectly. The fukutaicho had just walked in, as well as his two third-seats.

As said before Kyoraku really had a sense of timing.

"Unohana, Jushiro, Shunsui, I want to speak to you now. Everyone else is dismissed," the sharp voice of the Soutaicho cracked through the room.

Everyone immediately walked out, giving the trio a combination of sympathetic, disgusted and curious glances. They walked out in silence, and within a minute the room was completely clear.

"Shunsui, I trust you won't be making declarations like that again," Genryusai-sensei said.

"Of course not Yama-ji," Kyoraku replied without any sincerity.

"Go," Genryusai-sensei snapped.

That just left Retsu and Jushiro facing Genryusai-sensei; alone.

Genryusai-sensei waited until Kyoraku had shut the door before he spoke again, "what took you so long?"

Retsu went prettily red, while Jushiro's jaw dropped and he almost fell over in shock.

"Gen-genryusai-sensei!" he protested.

"I've been watching you two for hundreds of years, it was only a matter of time," Genryusai-sensei commented dryly.

"Unohana, all you needed to do was walk past him and suddenly Jushiro was not paying any attention to anything else except you." Retsu shot a flushed Jushiro an amused glance.

Genryusai-sensei opened his mouth once more, "while Unohana would not talk about anything except you, Jushiro, when you had one of your attacks," Jushiro raised an eyebrow and Retsu blushed.

"I will only ask that you be discreet," Genryusai-sensei added.

"Arigato sensei," Jushiro said at the same time that Retsu said, "Arigato Yamamoto-Soutaicho,"

"You're dismissed," Genryusai-sensei said his tone and eyes much gentler than before.

They left, and Jushiro automatically reached out one hand, and captured Retsu's smaller hand, fingers entwined, they walked close beside each other.

They walked through division one, and once outside the gates, Jushiro pulled her into his arms, "aishiteru," he whispered.

She smiled up at him, "Watashi mo aishiteru," she agreed, and stood up on tip-toe to place her mouth carefully over his.

Neither of them saw the crowd, headed by Shunsui building behind them.

"YOSH JU-CHAN!!"

They came apart in a hurry, and Jushiro glared at his long-time best-friend, while Retsu flushed a dark red at the amount of people that had been watching. Especially since a big number of them were from fourth division.

"TAICHO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" yelled Sentaro and Kiyone together.

Jushiro took a step backwards wondering how to deal with his overexcited third seats.

Retsu concealed a smile behind her hand, poor Jushiro was going to be in trouble for a week for concealing this from them.

"So tell me Unohana-taicho, is Ukitate-taicho as good in bed as his reputation claims?" Rangik-san asked excitedly.

Retsu gulped and backed away from the rather intent looking FSA (Female Shinigami Association) members who were advancing. Clearly they were hungry for gossip.

She and Jushiro exchanged a look, and disappeared in one breath. Shunpo was a useful instrument of escape.

* * *

"Where were you thinking of going to escape them?" Jushiro asked her.

"**I **was going to run a bath, and you can join me… if you want," Retsu said with a sly smile, disappearing in the next breath.

Jushiro followed her with dreamy eyes.

And only three words in his head.

Retsu… Bath… Good…

**The End.**

**

* * *

Translation of Japanese Words:**

_Arigato-_ Thank you

_Aishiteru-_ I Love you (a very strong way of saying this, almost equivalent to a proposal)

_Chan-_ a suffix indicating a close relationship, often used by girls and when addressing someone younger.

_Fukutaicho-_ Vice-Captain/Vice Unit Commander

_Hai-_ Yes/Correct

_Hanakotoba-_ 'Flower-Language' (the hidden meaning of flowers)

_Haori-_ Hip/thigh-length kimono coat which Kyoraku Shunsui wears over the Shinigami uniform.

_Honto-_ Really/Truly

_Iie-_ No

_Ja ne-_ See ya/ Bye (casual form of farewell)

_Ji-_ Old man

_Jigokucho-_ Hell-moths

_Kami-_ God

_Kido-_ Ghost Magic

_Nei-_ Hey

_Nii-_ Brother

_Reiatsu-_ Soul Power

_Sama-_ honorific- generally means master/lord, used only in cases of high respect.

_San-_ a suffix considered polite, often used for addressing people who you don't know well.

_Sensei-_ Teacher

_Shinigami-_ Death God

_Shunpo- _Flash Steps

_Soutaicho-_ Head Captain/Commander General

_Taicho-_ Captain/Unit Commander

_Watashi Mo-_ I do as well/too (when paired with _Aishiteru-_ I love you too)

_Yare-_ Oh Dear (repetition is similar to English 'well well')

_Yosh-_ Ok/Alright (derivative of _Yoshi_)

* * *

**I think I covered everything in my little glossary, but if I didn't let me know what I didn't make clear.**

**Pretty please, _R & R_, (with sugar on top???)**

**I'd like honesty… can't improve without it, and I genuinely want to know if you liked the story.**


End file.
